Nerf war/Team
This is a list of team-based game variants for Nerf wars. To view the full list, click here. Team Deathmatch Standard team combat. Each team player gets a certain amount of tags until they are out and the last team with remaining players wins. Capture the Flag Each team has a flag to defend and must capture their opponent's flag to win, much like in Dart Tag. The first team to capture the other team's flag once, or another predetermined limit, wins. Control Points Teams must fight over different "control points". Points are captured by standing near the capture point's flag and counting out loud to a predetermined number, often fifteen. After counting, the player may switch the current flag to their own team-colored flag. Players can choose to respawn at control points instead of their base. Home bases cannot be captured unless a team owns all other control points. The first team to capture the opposing team's base wins. Attack and Defend One team defends a predetermined area while the other attempts to capture it. There is a set time limit in which the attacking team must reach a certain area on the defenders side, if they do, they win. If time expires, the defenders win. Hostage Each team gives one unarmed player as a "hostage" to the other team. Teams then have a few minutes to hide their hostage. Both teams then go out and try to rescue their hostage. A hostage cannot move until a teammate taps them with a hand. The hostage can now be given a weapon. Whichever team rescues their hostage first by bringing them back to base wins. Hide and Seek One team is "the hidden" and gets a head start to go and hide, the other team, "the seekers", tries to find them. The seekers win if they find the last hidden, the hidden win if they tag out all of the seekers. Assassin One player from one team is named "the target" and can only carry a single shot blaster. Their team acts as their guards. The other team serves as "the assassins". The assassins must try to tag out the target to win, but guards can take hits for the target. After a set period of time, or if the target reaches a designated area, the target "escapes" and the game ends. Hunger Games Inspired by the book of the same name. Players split up into teams of two. Players put all weapons, ammo, and other Nerf-related things in a pile. All teams then stand an equal distance away from the pile. On a given signal, all players run to the pile to take what they can get without getting tagged. If a player is tagged, they must lay on the ground and wait. The last person standing is the winner. Civil War Single shot blasters are required. Both teams face each other in straight lines a good distance apart. Starting with one team, going down the line, each player takes one shot at the other team. If a player is hit in the arm or leg, they can not use it for the rest of the game, for any purpose. If a player loses both their arms, they can not fire. If a player loses both their legs, they must move on their knees. A player shot in the torso is out for the game. After one team has made their shots, they advance one step forward, and the next teams goes. The team that eliminates the opposition is the winner. Humans vs. Zombies Those on the Human team are armed with Nerf blasters, Zombies are not allowed to wield weapons. One or more players can start as zombies. Humans touched by zombies turn into zombies themselves. Zombies that are tagged are out for the rest of the match. The humans win if all zombies are defeated, and the zombies win if all of the humans are converted to zombies. Anarchy An uncommonly-played game from the earlier days of the NIC. Several teams of two players each on a large playing area attempt to become the final team standing. Players are eliminated by a single hit. When the player strikes another player out, the player whom had just been struck out may be returned to the game if the person who had tagged them out was eliminated themselves. Regicide Regicide is a team-based game type that originated from the Halo video games. Before the game begins, each team designates a "king". They are typically given a large, powerful blaster, and they wear some form of identification, such as a unique shirt color or bandanna. Teams earn points by tagging out the other team's king. Category:List pages